


Keep These Memories for Ourselves

by sunflowerstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Louis in Panties, M/M, Photographer Harry, Rimming, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Harry, extremely sappy read at your own risk, fluff smut etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerstyles/pseuds/sunflowerstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a professional photographer and he can never keep his mind off of different ways he can take pictures of Louis. Louis can be a bit camera shy, but Harry finds a way to build up his confidence and get him to relax in front of the lens. Louis discovers just how much the camera loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep These Memories for Ourselves

Steam rose above the bathwater, floating in front of Louis and mixing with the light smoke from the candles lit around the edge of the bathtub and the counter. A big hand caressed Louis’ skin under the water, fingers splayed against his tummy. Louis rested against Harry’s chest, happily sitting between his legs and cuddling into the crook of his neck.

“Feel so warm all over,” Louis announced quietly into Harry’s neck.

Harry tightened his hold on Louis, cuddling him closer with an arm lying against Louis’ chest. He kissed the top of his head fondly. “Yeah? Too warm, or do you feel nice, love?”

Louis hummed in contemplation before pressing his lips to Harry’s skin. “’S just right.”

Harry smiled and rubbed his hand against Louis’ tummy. “Good,” he answered quietly. He was happy to see Louis so obviously relaxed, but several curious thoughts kept circling in his mind. He was conflicted between keeping the thoughts to himself for another time and mentioning them to Louis now, which could potentially disturb his peaceful mind state.

Harry couldn’t stop thinking about taking pictures of Louis. He was a freelance photographer, and he never took his career for granted. He felt blessed to have a job that he was so passionate about, but even more grateful that he had the most photogenic boy to come home to every day. Harry loved to take pictures of Louis; rarely a day went by without Harry adding another photo of Louis to his phone when he needed to capture his boyfriend in a certain pose and didn’t have time to use his professional camera. Louis used to protest and shy away from Harry telling him how beautiful he was and how Harry couldn’t help but take pictures of him, but he soon understood that Harry was so passionate about it, and felt guilty when he told Harry to stop taking his picture.

When Louis did ask him to stop, he agreed without hesitation, never wanting to make Louis uncomfortable. Soon after, Harry would gently ask his permission every now and then, understanding that Louis harbored insecurity issues and became distressed when Harry pointed a camera at him, begging to see the photo and then begging for Harry to delete it right away. Within the first few months they were dating, Harry had almost completely broken through Louis’ insecurity, praising him constantly for being his perfect photography subject.

Harry was so proud of Louis for gaining more confidence with his appearance, and inwardly praised himself for guiding Louis past his self-depreciation troubles. He had a new idea to propose to Louis, though, and he knew that Louis’ newfound contentedness wouldn’t extend to Harry’s unfamiliar new interest.

Harry looked down at Louis in the bathwater, touching him gently and comfortingly. His boyfriend was so beautiful, every single part of him. Harry was on an unofficial mission to capture as much of Louis’ beauty as he could in his lifetime. His love for Louis and his desire to show him exactly how beautiful he was overwhelmed Harry, and he couldn’t help but break the silence between them again.

“Darling, may I ask you about something?” he began quietly, keeping his hand on Louis’ abdomen and touching him sweetly.

“Okay…” Louis answered shyly.

“I’ve been thinking, sweet pea… about you. Quite a lot,” Harry said vaguely.

“Um… okay…” Louis said again, fidgeting slightly in Harry’s embrace and blushing slightly at Harry’s unabashed affection.

“I’ve been thinking about the photos I take of you, darling. And how absolutely beautiful you are,” Harry continued, pressing kisses to Louis’ hair. He knew Louis was now blushing heavily into his neck, but he couldn’t help but let Louis know exactly how much he admired him. “And about how well you pose for me in our pictures. You’re my perfect model, Lou. So pretty for me every time,” he added softly.

Louis continued to fidget against Harry, slightly sloshing the bath water as he tried to hide his blush. “Hazza…” he whined quietly. Even though he was comfortable with Harry taking his picture and sometimes framing them or showing others, he still struggled to accept Harry’s praises, especially when Harry complimented him so strongly like this.

Harry could feel Louis tensing up, little by little, until Louis was curled up on his side against his chest with his arms wrapped around Harry’s torso. Harry soothingly ran his hand up and down Louis’ compact form.

“It’s alright, love. Remember what we talked about. It’s okay to acknowledge that you look nice; it’s healthy and beneficial for you to find yourself good-looking. There’s nothing embarrassing about it, you’ve got nothing to be ashamed of for allowing yourself to be content with how you look,” Harry said gently.

Louis took a deep breath and said, “Yeah… I…. okay, Haz.”

Harry smiled as Louis visibly relaxed in his arms. He kissed his head again and continued, aiming to keep his voice steady and comforting. “Well, you know how I love taking your picture, darling. And I love trying new things… different poses, photographing you at different places,” he said.

Louis nodded, feeling slightly apprehensive at Harry’s mention of trying new things but willing to hear him out.

“I know this may sound strange, baby. And you know the last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable,” Harry went on. Louis nodded again, waiting for Harry to get to the point.

“So all I ask you is to keep an open mind when I tell you my idea. Is that alright?”

“Yes, Haz. Just spit it out,” Louis said, getting a bit snarky as he grew more impatient.

Harry chuckled and kissed his head again. “Alright, baby. I’m sorry.” Harry continued to run his hand against Louis’ back, silently urging him to keep calm through his next question.

“I’ve been wondering, love, if you’d consider allowing me to take some different pictures of you. I’d like to photograph you without your clothes on, baby,” Harry said, finally letting Louis in on his thoughts.

Louis froze, nearly forgetting how to breathe. He felt hot all over, but not in a good way. A million questions flood through his mind, yet he stayed completely silent at Harry’s proposal.

Harry knew Louis must have been a bit shocked, and allowed him a few minutes to get his thoughts together. As time went on and Louis remained completely silent, Harry grew slightly worried and prompted him on.

He leaned down to kiss Louis’ forehead for a moment, hoping the comforting gesture would relax him. “Can you tell me what you think of that, love?” he asked gently.

Louis let out a breath and attempted to give an answer. “Um… I… I-I don’t...” he stuttered frustratedly. Harry patiently stroked his warm skin and awaited his response. “You… you mean, like… you wanna take… p-porn pictures… of-of me?” Louis asked for verification, his face burning up at his own inquiry.

Harry thought for a moment, wondering how to best answer him. “Well, no, baby. Not like that. I wouldn’t intend on making these photos pornographic,” Harry explained carefully. He leaned close to give him another kiss before continuing. “I would never dare pervert you like that, my love. You are nothing less than a work of art, and I dream of capturing every part of you in my photographs.” Harry ran his hand down Louis’ back and over his hip, rubbing softly against his inner thigh under the water. “Every beautiful part of you.” Harry paused briefly before adding, “You are absolutely not obliged to agree to this, love. I hope you know this?”

Louis nodded and tried to answer him with something intelligent, but only mustering a small “I… yeah, Hazza.”

“Good. It’s just… I know this is quite a favor to ask of someone. I understand. But… these photos of you I’d like to take… they’d never get into anyone else’s hands, darling. I would never dream of showing them to anyone, exposing you like that…” Harry said quietly. “You can hold me to that, love. I promise you, no one else would have to see them.”

Louis nodded slightly, still trying to process his tangled thoughts. “So… these pictures… they’d be, like… for you to have? Just for you to look at whenever you’d like?”

“Hmm… well, not necessarily. I’d like to think it’s something for both of us, if not mostly for you,” Harry replied. “I’d love to see them occasionally, of course,” he said, leaning down to fully capture Louis in a proper kiss. He pulled away and continued. “You know how much I love you, sweetheart. You’re so beautiful, every single part. And I know you can feel uncomfortable about things like this, baby… but believe me when I say your naked body is a work of art and I’d feel so, so privileged to be allowed to take photographs of you in that way.”

Louis remained still and silent, mulling over Harry’s words and feeling overwhelmed by Harry’s obvious adoration of his body. Harry waited for a response, but when he got none, he continued smoothly.

“I know you sometimes struggle with things like this, baby,” Harry said, trying to be as delicate as he could with this topic so as not to upset the fragile boy in his arms. “There are many, many people who struggle with their body image, honey. Don’t be embarrassed.” Harry pressed another kiss to his head before adding, “Especially not in front of me.”

“I’ve been thinking about this a lot, and I think I could help you see yourself in a different light if you let me photograph you nude,” Harry explained. “You deserve all the confidence in the world, darling. But it’s okay that you don’t have it all. I just want to help you a bit, raise you up, you know?”

Louis breathed deeply, trying to sort out all these new thoughts and ideas Harry was spreading out for him. He trusted Harry when he promised that these photos would never be shown to anyone and he knew he could do with more confidence, but he felt embarrassed to admit it, regardless of Harry’s insistence.

“I promise you, you have every right to decline my offer, Lou. I’d absolutely never force something like this on you. And I don’t want to pressure you, either, baby. I just want you to see yourself the way I see you.”

Louis felt tears in the corners of his eyes. Harry loved him so much, it nearly knocked the wind out of him sometimes. He felt big hands spanning his back, touching him gently and soothingly. He heard Harry’s heart beat against his chest, and in that moment, he realized that Harry would truly do anything for him. The least he could do was cooperate with something Harry was so passionate about.

“I don’t need an answer now if you haven’t got one at the moment, angel. That’s okay. It’s just that I’d quite appreciate it if you could consider this.” Harry’s arms tightened slightly around Louis as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Just remember that I love you, darling. I love you more than absolutely anything either way, even if you decide you’d rather not have pictures taken of you like that.”

Louis nodded again and tilted his head to expose his neck slightly, a signal for Harry that he wanted to be kissed some more. Harry prided himself on knowing all the ways Louis silently showed him he wanted more attention. He happily complied, pressing his lips repeatedly to his soft skin, sometimes lingering to give him bruises. Harry was especially fond of photographing the lovebites he left on Louis’ skin.

“You… er… these pictures would only be for us? No one… no one else would see them at all?” Louis asked hesitantly.

Harry paused with his kisses to verify Louis’ inquiry. “No one but the two of us, baby.”

Harry resumed his work, kissing Louis while patiently waiting for him to process his thoughts. “Um… what-what kind o-of, like… poses… do you… do you have in mind?” Louis asked shyly.

Harry hummed against Louis’ skin. “I hadn’t thought it all out yet, love. In my mind, though, I know I’d quite like to do a few shots of you on our bed when it’s sunny out… and you would be on your back… with your arms above your head and your legs spread apart. I think that’d make for a good picture. If you’re comfortable with this, we can do a private series of you like that… make it into a small portfolio for you… just a few thoughts.”

Louis appreciated the amount of thought Harry had been putting into this; he had actually imagined how Louis would look posing naked in front of his camera on their bed. Just the thought made Louis feel tense and sensitive all over, especially with Harry’s hands continuing to roam over his body.

He felt another kiss being pressed to his neck before Harry spoke up again. “It’s cooled off quite a bit, darling. Do you want to get out now?”

Louis nodded disjointedly, lost in his thoughts at the moment. He heard the sound of water being sucked down the drain and soon felt Harry guiding him into a standing position. Harry wrapped him in a towel and bent over to blow out all the candles.

-

The two of them had stayed mostly silent since getting out of the bath and getting ready for bed. Louis was wrapped up in Harry’s arms again, but this time, with a few layers of clothing between them. Harry was holding him close, his hand calmly resting against Louis’ chest. Before Louis got too sleepy, Harry made sure to send him to sleep with comforting words.

“I know it must feel a bit overwhelming. You can take all the time you need to think about it, there’s no rush. And if you decide you’re okay with it, we can take as many or as few photos of you as you’re comfortable with,” he promised.

“And… wh-what if… I… can I say what I think, Hazza?” Louis asked shyly, turning to face him.

Harry kissed his nose gently and answered, “Always, love. Always tell me what you’re thinking.”

Louis blushed slightly but continued, trying to relax and get the right words out. “I think… maybe, I have an answer for you already,” Louis told him.

Harry smiled, hoping for the best but understanding how sensitive Louis could be. “So what’s the verdict?” Harry replied.

Louis giggled and hid his face again, trying to cover his blushing. Harry kissed his head and waited for him to continue. “I… I’m okay with… with trying it. We can take pictures like that if you want, Hazza.”

Harry broke out in a grin, hugging Louis close to his chest. “I’m glad you agreed, darling. And I’m very proud of you, too,” he added, pulling away to look Louis in the eye. “I know I’ve seen you naked before, but this can seem quite different, and I want you to know that you’re so brave for stepping out of your comfort zone for me like this.”

Louis grinned at his praise, happy that he made Harry proud of him. He hooked his leg over Harry’s hip and hugged him close, wrapping his whole body around his boyfriend.

Harry could vaguely feel how hard Louis was when he barely brushed against him. He smiled at the thought of Louis getting off on his encouraging praises and love, so he continued for a bit, wanting Louis to know just how much he was loved and appreciated.

Harry kissed his head and told him, “It really means a lot to me, darling. I’ll make sure everything feels alright, yeah?” He rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ back, inching closer to the hemline of Louis’ panties.

Louis hummed happily at his words, growing more and more turned on by how sweet and careful Harry was for him.

“I love you, angel. So, so much,” Harry said, leaning closer to his ear. “I want you to feel only good things, baby.”

Louis whined and held on to Harry even harder. Harry rolled him over so Louis was resting on Harry’s chest; Harry lying on his back. He continued to run his hands up and down Louis’ back and whispered to him some more. “Is that what you’d like, my darling? Would you like me to help you feel good things?” he asked, already reaching for their lube. He knew what to expect when Louis became needy like this.

“Yes, please,” Louis answered, almost too quiet to be heard. Harry could feel him pressing into his lower stomach, Louis already impossibly hard from Harry’s words and soft touches.

Harry pushed down Louis’ underwear just enough to have access to his hole. Louis gasped quietly against Harry’s neck at the cold touch on his overheated skin. The two of them remained quiet save for Louis’ heavy breathing as Harry slid his finger in and out.

Harry added another finger and gazed down at Louis; the moonlight shining in from their window nearby filtered through the widely-spaced blinds and cast striped shadows against Louis’ cream-colored sweater, undulating and shifting as Louis gently grinded against Harry’s fingers. Harry itched for his camera for a moment, not wanting to miss such a unique opportunity. He was immediately distracted from his thoughts as he grazed Louis’ prostate, causing him to clench tightly around his fingers and whine his name into Harry’s neck. Harry added another finger and soon had Louis grinding down in tiny motions against Harry’s stomach as he released into his panties, pressing into Harry’s neck and quietly moaning his name over and over. Harry removed his fingers and wrapped his arms around his boy, never getting enough of the feeling of holding Louis. Harry leaned back to kiss him deeply on the mouth and murmured words of praise to the boy in his arms. Sometimes, taking a mental picture had to suffice; there were some moments in Harry’s life that he could never bear to interrupt.

-

“Wait! One moment, just humor me,” Harry said hurriedly as he shuffled around the objects on the kitchen counter in pursuit of his phone.

“Harry, I’m just eating cereal. What in the world is so important?” Louis said, a fond tone breaking through his outwardly annoyed demeanor.

Harry located his phone and opened the camera app, situating himself in front of Louis. “It’s… the sun is shining through your hair just so… the opportunity will be gone in a moment, I… I have to take this before… before it rises any farther in the sky…” Harry explained distractedly, pausing every now and then to focus on the pictures he was taking.

Louis rolled his eyes but remained as still as possible for Harry, obeying him when Harry instructed him to tilt his head any certain way. Harry finally relaxed and slid his phone in his pocket, returning to his breakfast. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed between the two of them before Harry spoke again.

“It’s supposed to be quite sunny all day, baby,” he said conversationally.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, not catching on quite yet. “’S nice.”

“Mhm…” Harry confirmed, pausing to carefully word what he wanted to say next. “I was thinking, love… neither of us has plans for today, right?”

Louis nodded and glanced up at Harry, wondering what he was getting at.

“The lighting is quite nice for me to take some photos of you today… may I?” he asked thoughtfully.

Louis shrugged and began to reply, “Sure, Haz, if you wa-” Louis blushed when he realized Harry gazing at him patiently and sweetly. “Oh… did you mean…?” he asked shyly, unsure of what Harry was asking of him now.

Harry nodded lightly, giving Louis a small smile. “Mhm,” Harry confirmed, trying to keep the conversation easygoing so as not to overwhelm Louis. “May I photograph you nude today, darling? Unless you’d like to wait, maybe another day? It’s just quite sunny today, I thought it would work out nice…”

Louis opened and closed his mouth, trying to get himself to agree. He just nodded, feeling slightly flustered already.

Harry smiled kindly at him and rubbed his hand up and down Louis’ arm. “I know sometimes I go all out when I take pictures of you, love, but I was thinking, for today, we can just have one of the smaller Canon cameras I’ve got. No need for all the other equipment,” he said, urging Louis to relax. “I don’t want to intimidate you, love. It’s just me.”

Louis nodded, allowing himself to calm down slightly as Harry smiled gently at him.

Harry leaned forward to kiss his cheek before gathering the breakfast dishes and putting them in the sink. He returned to Louis and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs.

“If you’re okay with this, baby, I was thinking we could start off with you in that pretty white lingerie. Ease into it all, maybe?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah, okay,” Louis agreed timidly, still feeling slightly nervous at it all.

They walked into their bedroom and Harry immediately began playing with the blinds on the window, aiming to allow the perfect amount of light to shine in the room. Louis awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, unsure of whether or not he should begin taking off his clothes.

Harry stopped and stood back, examining the window up and down and glancing at how it reached their bed. He noticed Louis sitting on the edge, his shoulders tensed up as he fidgeted with his hangnails. Harry sat down next to him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Everything’s alright, yeah? Do you feel alright, love?” he asked carefully.

Louis looked up and nodded right away, trying to push away his nervousness. Harry had seen him naked a thousand times before, and Harry had taken his picture, deliberately, with his nice cameras before as well, so Louis allowed himself to relax gradually against Harry.

“Okay,” Harry said quietly, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’m gonna go get my camera. You can start undressing now if you’d like, honey,” Harry told him lovingly. Louis nodded again and watched Harry walk out the door.

He stood up as well, moving to stand in front of their body-length mirror. He tugged on his sweater, feeling odd with the thought of waiting for Harry, naked, on their bed. He tried to do as Harry said, though, and pulled off the sweater he had on. He glanced at it in his hands and ran his fingers over it, walking over to carefully hang it up. He knew he was purposely killing time, but all he wanted was for Harry to be back to touch him and relax him.

As the thought crossed his mind, Harry entered the room with one of his smaller professional cameras. Harry toyed with the buttons for a moment before looking up and seeing Louis still fully clothed. He let the camera rest gently against his chest, suspended by the neck strap, and walked over to Louis.

“Is everything okay, darling?” he asked, light concern evident on his face.

“I… yeah, I was just…” Louis said quietly, half-heartedly attempting to explain his uneasiness.

“That’s alright; it’s fine. Can I help undress you, love?” he asked gently.

Louis nodded gratefully, allowing Harry to lift his t shirt off of his torso and over his arms. He helped Louis step out of his joggers until he was left only in his cotton bikini briefs. Harry smiled kindly at him and kissed his cheek. He wandered away from Louis to retrieve his white lacey panties and matching socks.

Louis saw him dig around in another drawer for a while before returning to him, placing the underwear on their bed as well as a bottle of lotion. He stood right in front of Louis and kissed his cheek softly as he slid down Louis’ underwear. Louis stepped out of them and collected all his discarded clothes into a pile near their closet.

Harry took his hand to lead him over to their bed and said, “We have all day, sweetheart. Why don’t I help you relax some more, rub some lotion on you?” Louis smiled slightly and nodded.

Harry guided him to lie down on his stomach and kissed between his shoulder blades. “You’re so pretty, love, but your skin’s gonna really glow after this,” Harry promised him as he poured out lotion and began working it into Louis’ calves after setting his camera aside.

Harry thoroughly worked his way up Louis’ legs, massaging him gently the whole way. He added some more lotion to his hands and lovingly rubbed it into his bum and the small of his back, making sure he was gentle enough. He put lotion all on the smaller boy’s back and over his arms. He had Louis roll over and he massaged into his tummy and chest as well.

He could feel Louis relax against his touch, enjoying the familiar and safe feeling of Harry’s big hands on his body.

“Alright, baby?” he asked quietly after pressing a few kisses to Louis’ cheek. Louis opened his eyes and nodded, smiling at Harry so close to him. Harry smiled back, kissing Louis on the mouth for elongated moments, soon turning into minutes. When he pulled away, he deemed Louis relaxed enough to begin.

Harry carefully dressed Louis in the white panties, adjusting him gently to be covered by the underwear. He helped Louis pull the socks on up to his thighs and clipped them to his knickers. He placed another kiss to his cheek before straightening up.

“Keep your arms above your head for now, sweet pea. I love how you look, so soft and spread out for me,” Harry praised as he lifted his camera to his face with a smile.

Louis did as Harry said and closed his eyes, letting himself relax in front of the sporadic clicking of Harry’s camera. Harry guided him into certain poses or changed his own stance to get a new angle on Louis’ body.

Harry gazed down at Louis, lying on his tummy awaiting further instruction. “Maybe… hmm….” Harry said, thinking out loud. He was wondering about any other positions he’d like to photograph Louis in before he asked him to remove the lingerie. “Can you stand up for me, baby?”

“On… on the floor?” Louis asked, sliding off the bed. Harry nodded and hummed in affirmation. He guided Louis with a hand on his back to the wall adjacent to their window.

“Put your hands against the wall and lean forward, stick your bum out for me a bit. Is that okay?” Harry asked him, adjusting the blinds and curtains again.

Louis frowned slightly; this was much more obscene than anything Harry had asked of him so far, but he ignored his uneasiness and did as Harry asked.

Harry grinned at how beautiful his boy looked; none of this was intended to be sexual, but the lacey panties decorated Louis’ already amazing bum so perfectly, and Harry felt so, so special that he was allowed to take photos of the scene before him. When he was done, he leaned down to press kisses to Louis’ bum, causing him to gasp softly.

Louis slowly straightened up and Harry pulled him close. “You look so, so pretty for me, darling. I’m so grateful you’ve given me permission for this. I know you’ll be pleased with what you see when I get these pictures developed.”

Louis grinned and blushed into Harry’s chest. Harry pulled back to kiss him lovingly, running a hand down his back.

Harry pulled away, giving him a last kiss on his nose. “I’d like to take some photos of you naked, now, sweetheart. Is that alright?” he asked, searching Louis’ face for any hesitation.

Louis’ blush deepened slightly as he nodded. Harry gave him a comforting smile before crouching down in front of Louis so his head was level with his crotch. He unclipped his socks and slid them down before removing them completely and gently sliding off his panties as well. He gripped Louis’ bare hip in one large hand and pressed sweet kisses to his other hip before standing up again.

Harry comfortingly rubbed his hand in circles against the small of Louis’ back. “You’re so beautiful, honey. I can’t wait for you to be able to see yourself from a new perspective; I really think you’ll like what you see,” Harry told him gently.

Louis felt his cheeks heat up again and leaned in to kiss his cheek in place of answering. Harry smiled again before returning to the matter at hand. “Can you lie down on your back for me, love? Keep your arms up and your legs spread.”

Louis assumed Harry’s described position as Harry adjusted the sheets beneath him and shifted Louis’ thighs a bit farther apart. Louis felt odd and unfamiliar with being so spread out while Harry was more than a foot away from him. He forced himself to relax his features anyway, hoping Harry would be pleased with his posing.

Harry guided Louis into several more positions as he took more and more pictures of his boyfriend, finding each one to suit Louis’ soft curves perfectly.

Harry inspected Louis thoughtfully; he didn’t feel completely satisfied with his photos yet, as if something was missing.

Louis looked up at Harry curiously, wondering why he fell silent. Harry sat down on the bed with Louis and held his hand. “Darling, I’ve got another idea, but you always have the option of saying ‘no’ no matter what, right?”

Louis nodded shyly, completely unaware of what Harry was planning.

“Do you think you could lie down again, like the first time, but touch yourself for me a bit so I can take a picture of you when you’re aroused?”

Louis’ eyes widened; he felt hesitant about this request, wasn’t even completely sure that he could get it up with his returned nervousness.

“I… I don’t know… if-if I can… now…” he responded, trying to relay his uncertainty.

“Oh…” Harry replied. “I could help you, love. Are you not sure you can get hard for me at the moment? Because we don’t have to, angel. It’s just a suggestion.”

“Um… I…. we can try, it’s okay… I’d just…. Need a little help, I-I think,” Louis said, feeling embarrassed but not wanting to disappoint Harry.

“Okay, if you’re sure, sweet pea,” Harry replied. He leaned forward to kiss him for a moment and gently adjusted his hair as he asked, “What would you like me to do to help, honey? It’s your choice.”

“I… oh, um… any-anything?” Louis asked shyly.

Harry smiled down at him. “Of course, baby. You’ve been so, so good for me today. We can take a little break and play for a bit of you’d like?”

Louis bit back a grin and nodded coyly. Harry kissed his forehead and said, “So what’ll it be, angel?” while carefully placing his camera on their nightstand.

“Um… maybe, if you want…” he began, losing his confidence slightly.

“Anything, darling. It’s about you. I wanna do anything you want, anything that you think will make you the most aroused for me.”

“Okay,” he agreed quietly. “Could… could you maybe… p-put your mouth between my legs?” he asked, his face blushing bright red.

“Sure, sweetheart. I’d love to,” Harry replied, shifting both of them down so he was lying on his stomach in front of Louis. He held Louis’ hardening dick in his hand and licked off the precome, pressing kisses to his head. “Here, baby?”

Louis squirmed at Harry’s touch, his stomach tightening and his face flushed. He tried to tell Harry what he wanted, but couldn’t grasp the right words. He tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair and tugged him away, shaking his head.

Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ inner thighs instead. “Somewhere else, then?” he asked patiently.

Louis just nodded and spread his legs farther for Harry.

Harry kissed down Louis’ soft skin and pressed his mouth to the crease of his thighs. He moved slowly down his balls and perineum, finally kissing against his hole. “Do you want me here, darling?”

Louis nodded again and whined quietly, involuntarily grinding down towards Harry’s mouth. Harry smiled and kissed around his hole, lightly biting at his hot skin. Louis brought his other hand down so he could hold onto Harry’s hair as he began working his tongue into Louis’ hole.

Louis moaned happily as Harry set to work, trying to get Louis as hard as he could. Harry licked into him, biting and sucking on his rim and listening to Louis whine his name. He soon felt Louis’ fingers tightening in his hair and heard him breathing more heavily, so he slowed down and pulled away to press kisses to his balls and inner thighs again.

He finally straightened up and moved to hover over Louis spread out on the bed. “Is that okay, love?” he asked gently, pushing Louis’ slightly sweaty hair off his face.

“Yes, Hazza. Feels so good,” Louis told him in a dreamy voice. “Needa come,” he added quietly.

“I know, baby. I’m gonna keep touching you some more in a little bit, okay? I wanna take a few more photos of you first. Is that alright?” he asked carefully.

Louis nodded and gazed at Harry with heavy eyes. He ran a hand down his tummy and scratched lightly at his hip, his mind foggy with arousal.

Harry picked up his camera again and spread Louis’ thighs out slightly. He raised the camera and pointed it at Louis, telling him, “You’re so beautiful, sweet pea. You look perfect for me, just like that.” He could feel his pants tightening uncomfortably while looking at Louis so soft and wanton in front of him.

Louis smiled slightly at the praise, letting his body relax under Harry’s attention. He heard Harry’s camera shutter a few times before Harry paused to take another look at Louis.

“Could you hold yourself up for me a little, darling?” Harry asked him carefully.

Louis cocked his head slightly, looking at Harry in confusion. “How… how do you mean?”

Harry kneeled beside him on their bed and took his hand that rested against his stomach. He guided Louis’ hand to loosely wrap around the base of his dick. “Like this, baby. Is this okay?”

Louis nodded slowly, growing more and more aroused with the way he was displaying himself for Harry. Harry raised his camera to his face again and quietly said, “I’m serious when I tell you you’re a work of art, Lou. Every part of you is absolutely beautiful.”

Harry had him try out a couple more positions before announcing he was finished. “I think that’s all, darling,” he said, guiding Louis to sit comfortably on their bed. “I’ll develop these as soon as I can and put them in a folder for you.” He took Louis’ hand and kissed him gently. “Thank you for agreeing to this, baby. I can’t wait to show you just how beautiful I find you,” he said softly while running his other hand up and down Louis’ back.

Louis smiled down into his lap, feeling especially fond of his loving boyfriend. He leaned closer to properly kiss Harry, feeling relieved it was over but surprisingly content with everything.

Harry deepened the kiss and let his hand drift closer to Louis’ bum. “You were so good for me, love,” Harry praised as he barely pulled away from Louis’ lips. “So perfect, my pretty model.”

He pulled off his shirt and rubbed his thumb across Louis’ cheek. “Would you like me to pick up where we left off, baby?”

-

A couple weeks had passed, and Louis was working on becoming more accepting of what Harry had yet to show him. He was nervous and concerned that he would get frustrated despite Harry’s kind words and compliments. He had never been truly accepting of himself and his body, always finding things to pick apart and dislike. He found himself getting exhausted by how badly he wished for his tummy to go away and how often he cringed at his girly curves. All he saw on himself were chubby thighs and soft edges; nothing like Harry’s toned, muscular body. He knew it was wrong to compare himself to someone with such a different body type, but he couldn’t help but envy Harry’s perfect muscles. He genuinely wanted to accept himself, but a small part of him wondered if Harry would like to see him start working out more so he could lose a few pounds.

Despite his worries, Louis promised himself he wouldn’t worry about the pictures if he didn’t like how they turned out. Harry had promised him that he looked fine, beautiful, even, and he figured if Harry liked how they looked, there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

He was watching TV one afternoon as he waited for Harry to come home to start dinner. He was nearly asleep when he heard the door open and the sound of Harry’s keys clinking against each other.

Harry entered the room with his equipment bag on his shoulder and a big smile on his face. He set the bag down on the coffee table in front of Louis and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaning down to sit next to him.

“How was your day, love?” he asked, pulling Louis’ feet onto his lap.

“It was alright. How was yours?” Louis asked, cuddling up close to Harry.

“I’ve had quite a nice day, myself. You wanna know why?” he asked with a smile.

Louis smirked at him and answered, “Yeah. Why?”

“I’ve finally developed those pictures we took a few weeks ago,” Harry told him before pressing a kiss to his temple. “Would you like to see them, darling?”

“Oh,” Louis said, caught off guard. “Um… sure.”

“Alright,” Harry answered, moving forward to unzip a pouch in his bag and pulled out a thick folder. “I made them eight-by-tens and in black and white, so it has a theme, sort of,” he explained carefully. He gave Louis another quick kiss and added, “I hope you like them, angel. You’re my perfect subject, I had such a nice time photographing you like this.”

Harry opened the folder to the first photo and laid it on Louis’ lap. Louis gazed down at the photo of himself, wearing lacy white underwear and spread out on their bed. The photo was cut off below his shoulders and halfway down his thighs. He examined the picture, and for once, he struggled to find something about his body that made him cringe. He slowly leafed through the pictures, amazed by the quality of Harry’s work.

“These are amazing, Harry,” he said quietly, admiring how the lighting seemed to be the perfect amount and his skin looked healthy from the lotion Harry used.

“Yeah?” Harry asked softly. “You really think so?” Harry held his breath; this is what he had been waiting for, for Louis to recognize how beautiful and unique he truly was.

“Yeah, Hazza. The lighting and focus and everything, it looks really nice. Really professional,” Louis replied.

“Thank you, love. You’re very sweet,” Harry told him slowly. “What… what do you think about how you look, though? Can you tell me what you think of yourself in these photos?” he asked gently.

Louis turned to a new picture- the first one Harry took of him completely nude. It was similar to the first picture in the folder, but Louis viewed it with more meaning. He looked upon the photo in his lap with surprising contentedness. He looked soft and curvy in the photo, but this time, he didn’t become frustrated with it. He thought he looked pretty and delicate in the picture and for a moment, he truly believed he was looking at himself through Harry’s eyes: he had nothing to complain about, nothing to dissect and grow annoyed by.

“It’s… I think I’m… I like it, Hazza. It’s pretty. I think I look pretty here,” Louis whispered, barely allowing himself to admit it.

“Yeah?” Harry said softly, not daring to disturb the honesty of Louis’ quiet discovery. “What else do you see, honey?”

“Um…” Louis examined the photo and turned to a new one of him lying on his side. “I think… I like that I look soft here… but not… not in a bad way,” he mumbled.

“No, of course it’s not bad,” Harry said soothingly. “You _are_ soft. Your skin and your hair and your pretty curves. That’s how you are, darling, and I absolutely love it.”

Louis quietly flipped through the photos as Harry quietly pointed out his favorites and certain details he liked about them. Louis paused when he turned to one of him where he was holding his darkened cock and was somewhat surprised to find that it didn’t seem pornographic in the slightest: instead, it looked artistic and unique.

“Wow….” he breathed out, running a finger along the glossy photo.

Harry looked at him with fond affection. “That’s what I see when we make love, sweetheart,” Harry told him quietly. “Are you understanding how beautiful I find you now?”

Louis stared at the photo in his lap. “I… maybe, yeah.”

“If every photo I took of you helped you realize how completely lovely you are, I’d never stop taking them,” Harry said softly.

“You do help, though… every day, Hazza,” Louis replied.

“You think so?” Harry asked quietly, playing with Louis’ fringe.

“Well… yeah. I know you’d never lie to me, and you tell me you think I’m beautiful nearly every day,” Louis said shyly with a shrug.

Harry grinned at him and leaned forward to give him a lingering kiss. “You are, baby. I don’t just say it, I really mean it.”

“I appreciate it, Harry. You always help me feel better about the things that used to frustrate me. And it feels so nice to get rid of the bad feelings I used to have,” Louis explained delicately, flipping through some more photos.

“Can I help show you how much I love you, darling? Can I show you how pretty you are for me?” Harry asked kindly.

“I-I thought that’s what this is?” Louis said, lifting up the folder slightly for emphasis.

“I was thinking about a different way to show you, love,” Harry told him, his hands drifting to Louis’ waist.

“Oh! You mean…?” Louis said, a red flush coming to his cheeks.

Harry smiled lovingly and nodded. “Would you like that, baby?”

Louis fidgeted slightly and nodded, not meeting Harry’s eye. Harry grabbed for the folder on Louis’ lap and closed it, placing it on the coffee table. He reached out to pick Louis up and place him comfortably in his lap.

“I love you,” Harry told him quietly, tilting his head to fit his lips to Louis’. They moved together smoothly, complementing each other perfectly.

They continued to kiss for a while, Harry smoothing his hands up and down Louis’ waist and back. He eventually shifted one hand under his bum and secured another around his waist and lifted Louis with ease. He carried him to the staircase and took him to their bedroom, all without breaking their kiss.

Harry passed their bed and sat down with Louis on the floor instead. Louis pulled away to give Harry a confused look.

“I want to show you, baby. I want you to really see what I see,” Harry told him, softly caressing his back.

He turned Louis around so he could see that Harry had set him down in front of their body length mirror. Louis looked back at him with his eyebrows slightly furrowed.

“Is this alright, darling? If we make love right here in front of the mirror?” Harry asked him carefully.

“Um… I-I guess so,” Louis replied. Harry leaned forward to kiss his nose before pulling away and reaching up on their nightstand to grab the lube. He returned to Louis and began undressing him, giving him kisses at every opportunity. He could feel Louis loosen up, properly getting in the mood as Harry continued removing his clothes until he was naked. He sat with his knees to his chest as Harry undressed himself as well.

“Kneel down here, sit back on your feet, baby,” Harry told him. Louis assumed his described position, sitting back in front of their mirror with Harry next to him. He stared at the image in front of him, fixated on the scene of Harry and himself naked and close together. He was happily surprised with Harry’s suggestion and found he was beginning to really enjoy how he and Harry looked like this.

Louis had been distracted by the overall image in front of him to notice Harry had already coated his fingers in lube. He let out a small gasp at the feeling of Harry now pressing one to his hole. Harry settled behind him and held his tummy as he steadily prodded his finger into Louis. Louis smiled slightly at the look of Harry’s big hand nearly covering his lower abdomen, silently enjoying how small Harry could make him feel by comparison. Harry kissed up his shoulder to his neck as he added a second finger. A few more kisses later, he was adding a third and curling them slightly into Louis’ body, successfully finding his spot and watching Louis gasp. Louis stared at the mirror in fascination at the glistening head of his cock and Harry’s big hand rubbing circles against his stomach.

Harry slowly removed his fingers and found their lube again, opening the bottle to let some drip down directly on his dick. As he made sure he was sufficiently covered, he said, “I was thinking you could ride me facing the mirror. Would you like that?”

Louis nodded immediately, pleased with Harry’s idea. Harry leaned forward and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek. “Alright, then. Are you ready, sweet pea?” he asked while returning his non-sticky hand to Louis’ torso and rubbing softly. Louis nodded again, slowly rising up on his knees and waiting for Harry’s direction.

Harry sat down and spread his legs in a ‘v’, guiding Louis in between them. Louis turned to face the mirror again and felt Harry gently grab onto his hips and press a kiss to the small of his back. “Lean back, darling. I’m right here,” Harry said softly, pulling Louis’ hips down towards his own and guiding Louis to sit on his cock.

A minute later, Louis was fully seated and shifting his hips around slowly, trying to get used to the especially full feeling he experienced when riding Harry. Harry kissed his neck and massaged his fingers into Louis’ hipbones. Louis cocked his head at the mirror, watching dazedly as Harry dragged his lips across his neck and shoulder. He was struck by a sudden urge to remember this forever, exactly how it looked before him now. He wanted to immortalize the image of Harry’s shiny pink lips slowly sliding up his tan neck, pausing every now and then to press a kiss firmly to his skin as he patiently waited for Louis to become comfortable enough to begin moving again.

“H-Hazza…” Louis whispered, needing to get Harry’s attention.

Harry gave him another kiss before opening his eyes and looking at Louis in the mirror, sliding his hand to Louis’ tummy again. “You look lovely, baby. Absolutely breathtaking,” Harry promised him quietly.

“Wanna… I wanna… use your camera, take a picture,” Louis said breathlessly, hoping Harry would be for the idea.

Harry raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded his head to Louis’ suggestion. “Yeah, you’d like to?” he asked for confirmation. Harry had always secretly dreamed of taking pictures of himself with Louis like this, nothing too obscene, just photos of his bare skin moving with his baby’s, the two of them in different positions at different moments in the sex they were having. He wanted to keep them for the two of them to look at and admire together, bring them closer by having this special thing to enjoy looking at with one another. In a very closed off section of his mind, he would even fantasize about filming them while making love, getting Louis’ heart-stopping whines and moans of his name on video. As he reached for his phone on their nightstand, he allowed himself to more seriously consider bringing up something like this to Louis now that they’ve gotten this far already. The thought of recording the two of them in such an intimate situation gave him shivers, being able to preserve the artwork that was Louis’ body keening towards his own as he pleasured him with all the ways he knew how.

He opened his camera app and turned on the front camera, handing his phone to Louis. “You take it, honey. I want you to take photos of anything you’d like, any images you want to keep,” Harry instructed him eagerly, always so happy when he was in a position to teach Louis more about his passion for photography. Louis nodded hesitantly, not entirely familiar with taking photos and certainly not in a steady mindset as he was feeling so overwhelmed already with Harry still inside him.

“Could you… how you were before…” Louis requested shyly. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist and buried his face in his neck, softly kissing his slightly bruised skin. Louis raised his phone, aiming the front camera to capture a shot of Harry’s barely open mouth against his neck and his curly hair lying beautifully against Louis’ shoulder. He looked into the mirror again and decided to take a photo of Harry’s strong arms around him. Louis adjusted his legs to hook behind Harry’s, spreading him wide but giving him an open shot of Harry enveloping his smaller body. He took a few more before locking the phone, photos of where Harry’s skin pressed against his own, wanting to preserve the tenderness of which Harry always touched him.

“O-okay, Haz,” Louis told him shakily, moving slowly on his cock to get started. “Thank you,” he added quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and smiled at Louis in the mirror, pressing his mouth into his skin. “Of course, love.” He moved slowly to Louis’ ear and whispered, “The only thing I love more than taking photos of you is taking photos of the two of us together, baby.”

Louis whimpered quietly, steadying his motions to move up and down Harry completely, fully taking in his cock over and over. Harry moved his hands back to Louis’ hips, guiding him up and down and setting a soft gaze to the mirror in front of them. Louis’ legs were spread far apart, making both his and Harry’s cocks visible. Harry moved one hand to cup Louis’ balls, rolling them in his palm to hear Louis’ pleased moans. He took a moment to gently hold them up, locking his eyes on the place where his cock was repeatedly entering the smaller boy on top of him.

Louis let out a shaky exhale, looking at Harry’s set gaze on his hole. “C-can you… keep…” he said shakily, trying to get his request across to Harry.

 Harry tore his eyes away from the space between Louis’ legs and made eye contact through the mirror. “Keep doing this, love?” he asked as he continued to roll his balls against his hand and massaging him gently but unceasingly. Louis’ breathing sped up, his thighs starting to ache but continuing his desperate pursuit of release.

He leaned back, pressing against Harry’s chest. “Needa-needa come,” Louis breathed out, turning his face towards Harry’s neck this time, growing exhausted but needing to finish himself and Harry off. He faced the mirror again, being spurred on by the image in front of him. It reminded him of how good he wanted to be for Harry, how much he enjoyed being with his boyfriend like this. He lifted his hips up and down, feeling closer and closer with every movement. He felt Harry’s fingers dig into the soft skin of his hips, holding tighter and tighter until Harry was arching his back and coming inside of Louis and groaning loudly. The feeling of being filled even more caused Louis to moan Harry’s name and release onto his tummy. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ chest and angled his head to properly kiss Louis, making out with him for a short while until he realized he had gone soft inside of Louis.

He pulled out and sat Louis down on their soft carpet, running his hands up and down Louis’ sore thighs. He rested his chin on Louis shoulder and Louis leaned his head against Harry’s as he tried steadying his heavy breathing. “Did you like that, baby? Did you like what you saw?” Harry asked curiously.

Louis nodded right away, answering Harry quietly but sincerely. “Like how I look with you like that. With your arms around me…” he replied, trailing off as he looked he looked blearily into the mirror at Harry’s heavy-lidded eyes next to his own.

“That’s good, I’m glad you liked that. I thought it was nice, love seeing you spread open for me like that,” Harry told him. He turned his head to whisper in his ear. “You were so good for me, baby. You ride me so well, can never take my eyes off of you.”

Louis flushed with happiness at Harry’s praise. Suddenly, Harry was picking him up and carrying them to their bed, laying him on his back. He got a few tissues and gently wiped down his tummy, cleaning up the mess left on his sensitive dick and around his hole. He picked up his phone and laid down next to Louis and unlocked it, scrolling through their new photos.

“These are so, so nice, baby. The lighting is just right, and the angles are so fascinating, really capturing the lovely details of how we touch each other…” Harry said to him, strongly admiring the photos on the screen in front of him.

Louis hummed in agreement, staring interestedly at the photos. “Could… could you ever… would you wanna take more? Maybe-maybe with your nice camera?” Louis asked timidly, not wanting to suggest something wrong but feeling a desire for more pictures like these with Harry.

Harry’s face lit up as he turned to smile brightly at Louis. “I’d love to, honey. I’d absolutely love to take some more photos of us. You mean-you mean, like… more photos of us when we’re getting intimate like this?” he asked for clarification. Louis nodded slowly, hoping he and Harry were on the same page. At his confirmation, Harry beamed and kissed him hard, so happy to realize Louis had finally begun to grow confident with himself and his body after seeing the pictures Harry took. The pictures Louis saw of his body lit a fire inside of him, a newfound desire for capturing images of his body exposed like that alongside Harry’s.

“I’ve got so many ideas, honey,” Harry admitted happily. “I’m thinking of how I can set up the camera on the tripod so we can get full body shots of us in different ways, different positions… maybe even a photo of when you-” Harry cut himself off, shrugging. “Well, I don’t want to get ahead of myself… or overwhelm you…” Harry said softly, running his hands against Louis’ skin. “Just a few ideas, we can both see what feels right when the time comes, just feel it out.”

Louis nodded at Harry’s haphazard suggestions, feeling a little put out at the thought of denying Harry of all of this for so long. He was as eager as Harry, though. He couldn’t wait to see how he and Harry looked together from another perspective.

“This is gonna be really nice for us, I think,” Harry said after long moments of silence. “We can keep them in a photo album… just for us. It’ll be so special, don’t you think?” Harry asked gently.

Louis smiled at him coyly and nodded. “Of course, Haz… we look lovely together,” Louis answered him, now scrolling through an album on Harry’s phone of their selfies and other couple pictures, some just of Louis on their dates when Harry couldn’t resist taking a few of him alone with a certain backdrop or in a certain light.

Harry grinned as he landed on a photo of Louis sitting on a back patio at a restaurant. The sun was setting in the picture, and the sunset framed Louis perfectly, shining on his soft, scruffy hair. Louis’ smile was so genuine in the picture, his cheeks tinted pink at Harry’s admiring attention behind his camera. Louis chuckled lightly at the photo, remembering the lovely memories from that date with Harry.

“What can I say, baby? The camera loves you,” Harry told him, knocking his head to Louis’ as Louis giggled at the comment. Harry pulled away and lifted Louis’ chin to look him in the eye. He leaned in close, pressing his lips to Louis’ after adding, “But it’s not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love louis and harry lets talk about how gross they are @ [sunflowerstyles](http://sunflowerstyles.tumblr.com/)
> 
> (title is a slightly altered line of an ed sheeran lyric from the song photograph)


End file.
